


Angelic

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angelic looking girl on the bus falls asleep on Liam's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel for the lovely prompt. ♥  
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥

The second Liam steps onto the bus at the end of her long shift, she feels almost dead on her feet. Weary doesn’t even begin to describe how she feels. Exhausted might not even cut it, too. She scans the bus, it’s mostly full, but there is a blonde girl around her age sitting by herself, her earphones in her ears, looking out of the window.

Cautiously, Liam approaches and sits down next to the girl. She hopes the girl doesn’t mind, but the bus there are more people getting on the bus after her and she doesn’t want to sit next to some random guy who is going to try and hit on her just because they think she looks good in her work uniform.

Thankfully, the girl turns to Liam and gives her a smile before she turns her face to look back out of the window. Liam breathes a sigh of relief and holds her bag firmly in her lap. She glances at the blonde sitting next to her and wishes that her iPod hadn’t died during her lunch break. 

Though it wasn’t a long bus ride to the stop closest to Liam’s flat, it was still twenty minutes on a normal day, easily doubling in time when the bus is filled with people that need to be let off at every single stop. With a sigh, Liam curls her hands tighter around her bag and focuses on the seat in front of her. 

A few stops later, a woman with a toddler climbs onto the bus and Liam can practically feel the other bus riders collectively groan. She feels bad for the woman because it can’t be easy, being the subject of so many groans and whispers, just because she has a child with her. Liam keeps an eye out for the woman, just to make sure that she isn’t given a hard time.

After twenty minutes, Liam knows that she’s not going to get home for at least another twenty minutes and she sighs, fidgeting in her seat a little. She settles quickly, though, pulling her phone out to play a game of Bejewelled Blitz while she waits, knowing that after every minute-long game, she’ll be able to look up to see where the bus is and how far away from her own stop she is.

To her surprise, ten minutes later, the head of the girl sitting next to her falls onto her shoulder. Liam’s eyes snap open in surprise and she turns her head to see what has happened, hoping beyond all hope that the girl hasn’t suddenly died.

“Not dead,” Liam whispers to herself, relief flooding her entire body. 

Nope, the girl seems to have fallen fast asleep, her mouth open a little and her eyes closed. Liam’s lips quirk in a small smile, wondering how this girl who hadn’t even uttered a word to her had felt so comfortable falling asleep on Liam’s shoulder. She bites her lip and shakes her head once, turning her attention back to her game. 

Her fingers swipe across the screen easily, collecting rows and rows of gems. It’s a little addictive and easily keeps her occupied. 

A little noise falls from the girls’ lips as she shifts a little on Liam’s shoulder and Liam’s stomach tightens pleasantly. She looks like an angel sleeping like this, Liam thinks. So peaceful and adorable. 

Liam is desperate to know her name and to know more about her. 

She’s also a little worried about this girl. She hopes that this blonde angel doesn’t fall asleep on public transport too often, she would hate for the girl to miss her stop, or worse, be robbed or something while she slept. Liam resolves to make sure that absolutely _no one_ disturbs this beautiful woman who’s sleeping soundly on her shoulder.

She doesn’t realise, however, that she somehow falls into that category, too. 

The bus is slowly, _thankfully_ , emptying, and Liam’s stop is the next one. However, she doesn’t want to interrupt the girl sleeping on her shoulder. Especially not when she smacks her lips in the most adorable way that makes Liam smile stupidly.

Really, she shouldn’t be so fond of this girl, especially considering they’ve never even spoken to each other.

So, Liam misses her stop. She watches it go by forlornly and turns her attention back to her phone. She switches to playing 2048, sliding the tiles across the screen until she gets to 256, smiling triumphantly. 

She just gets the 512 tile when the girl shifts on Liam’s shoulder. Liam turns to face her a little but quickly looks away. She doesn’t want to get caught staring.

“Sorry,” the girl says. “I didn’t mean to do that.” She’s Irish, Liam notes. Her accent is adorable and soft from sleep. “I’m Niall.”

“Liam. And it’s alright,” Liam assures her. “I wasn’t sure when your stop was to wake you.”

Niall glances around them, peering out the windows. “About two stops back.”

“We can get off at this one and walk back, if you want?”

“Did you miss your stop?”

Liam blushes furiously. “Umm. Yes?”

Niall grins. “Why?”

“Because you looked so peaceful sleeping,” Liam replies in a rush.

Niall laughs and the bus comes to a stop. They quickly get off and head back in the direction they had just been coming from. 

“I’ve never met anyone who would miss their stop just to let me fall asleep on their shoulder,” Niall says as she slings her backpack over her shoulders. 

“Do you fall asleep on buses often?” Liam asks curiously.

Niall shakes her head. “Nah,” she starts, “just when I’m comfortable around someone.”

Liam swears her cheeks are going to permanently stay red. “Well…” she trails off, unsure of what to say.

They continue to walk down the street, the sun already setting in the sky above them, giving everything a soft, orangey glow. It makes Niall look even more like an angel, Liam thinks.

“Thank you,” Niall says after a few moments of silence. “For letting me sleep.”

“Any time,” Liam replies without hesitation. “You obviously needed it.”

Niall shrugs. “A little. But that’s what my bed is for, and I can hear it calling me from here.” She calls out her own name, trying to make it echo and Liam just grins, ducking her head a little so Niall doesn’t think she’s some kind of weirdo. 

“Well, my flat is just down there,” Niall says as they near the bus stop that Niall was meant to get off at. 

“Oh,” Liam says, her face falling a little. She tries to school her features into something a little less disappointed, feeling weird about leaving Niall alone already. It’s silly of her to think they had some kind of connection just because Niall fell asleep on her shoulder.

“So, can I get your number, then?” Niall asks, giving Liam a hopeful grin. “Since, y’know, we’ve slept together and everything already.” Niall hands over her phone, wiggling it in front of Liam.

Liam blushes brightly but takes the phone, putting her name and number into Niall’s contacts list. “Technically, you were the only one sleeping,” she points out.

“I’ll just have to make sure you get to next time, too,” Niall says, her voice dropping an octave and it makes Liam’s heart race a little in her chest. “I’ll call you soon.”

“Alright,” Liam says with a nod.

Niall smiles and leans over, kissing Liam ever so softly right on the lips. Liam’s entire body swoons when they part and Niall winks at her.

“Thanks for the nap,” Niall says, waving as she walks off.

Liam floats the rest of the way home, a massive smile on her face and her phone blowing up with text messages from Niall saying how lovely she thinks Liam is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twelfth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
